User talk:Draft227
A few of your images Hi. I just wanted to let you know that I've had to delete a few of the images that you've uploaded, because they were duplicates of already existing images. However I have deleted a few of the already existing copies and kept some of the ones you've uploaded, as they were in higher resolution. But I would strongly recommend that you check the character pages and the character gallery pages to avoid uploading further duplicates in the future. And if you have a higher resolution version of an already uploaded image, you should upload it under the same name as the already uploaded image, so that the changes will be saved to that image. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:55, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Hey there Just wanted to let you know that it seems you left a message directed towards Thaswordster on my user talk by accident. :) BaronZylo (talk) 01:03, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Ah, okay then. Personally, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea; we actually had pages for real people a while ago but they were deleted. I don't recall if there was a specific reasoning for their deletion though. BaronZylo (talk) 05:01, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :Real-world pages were deleted with good reason a while ago, see here. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:13, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: New page Because the page would be almost empty and not serve any purpose. All information regarding that (which would be, like, none), can be put in the Willie Wumpa Cheeks article instead. Also, please stop making new, pointless categories. We're not prosafiagaming and we do not need to categorize things that way. The last thing I want is for every page to be cluttered with categories, it stiffles navigation and makes things harder to manage and browse through. -- 18:56, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Adding character images When adding character images, please make sure they are not in neutral poses, weird (i.e. not in-game) poses, have the correct lighting and shading and do not have any model or texture errors. Thank you. -- 17:41, August 7, 2019 (UTC) re: CNK Hub Worlds I didn't delete any pages. They're all still there. -- 02:10, August 22, 2019 (UTC) I've seen your complaint to Swordster about his deletion of the categories, and, well, you know, if you always meant the categories instead of the articles, why did you never specify so in the first place? When I read "pages", I don't think "categories"; I think "articles". initially, I genuinely thought you thought the articles of the CNK hub worlds are deleted instead of their categories. 11:12, August 22, 2019 (UTC) RE: BenRaven20 I don't know the IP addresses that he edits under. If I did, I would have blocked them. I'm not a CheckUser so I can't check the IP addresses that he uses to edit. And Staff don't tend to share IP details with users that request a CheckUser, even if they do check the IP of the user. Most CheckUser requests via are declined unless there's a very good reason for it. As for the user in question, when his IPs get blocked, he finds his way around the block sooner or later by using another IP. But thanks for alerting me of his recent block evasion! :) ― C.Syde (talk | ) 04:02, October 1, 2019 (UTC)